The Rebels
The Rebels by Stoatpaw In CoastalClan, whispers of a forgotten rebellion long ago resurface. The leader tries to downplay these, inventing her own (possibly true) stories about forgotten enemies at the top of the cliffs, and dangers lurking around them at every moment, with every breath. The story of the rebellion has a mind of its own, refusing to die. Fed up with the rule under the rule of Pondstar, who seems to grow more corrupt by the day, three cats decide to follow in the pawsteps of their ancestors and rebel. But there is a traitor in the rebel's network, an informant to the leader. The warriors of the growing Second Coastal Rebellion must decide, and they must decide quickly: stop the leader, or stop the informant. ALLEGIANCES (modern/second rebellion) Take note, these are not all the cats in the Clans, only a select few. GrassClan has a population of around 85 to 95 cats, ShrewClan has a population of around 60 to 75 cats, and CoastalClan has a population just shy of 60 cats. And, of course, there are plenty of cats that have no loyalty to a Clan. Some may have renounced theirs, others born that way. Cats Supporting the Clans, but Do Not Reside in a Clan Attendant to the Trial: CoastalClan Leader: Pondstar, cinnamon calico she-cat with slightly-startling honey-colored eyes Deputy: Sleekstream, white tom with inky-black splotches on his back and face. Dichroric eyes: gooseberry-green with a small slice of gold in the left eye, a larger one in the right apprentice, Firepaw Medicine cat: Fierceleaf, petite golden shaded she-cat with golden eyes Warriors: Climbingivy, pewter-grey tabby tom, stripes getting lighter until they apparently vanish at the tail, ice-blue eyes ALLEGIANCES (ancient/first rebellion, 30 years ago) Take note, these are not all the cats in the Clans, only a select few. GrassClan has a population of around 50 to 55 cats, ShrewClan has a population of around 60 to 65 cats, and CoastalClan has a population of around 100 cats. And, of course, there are plenty of cats that have no loyalty to a Clan. Some may have renounced theirs, others born that way. Cats Supporting the Clans, but Do Not Reside in a Clan Attendant to the Trial: Sugar, molasses-brown she-cat with brown eyes the color of light brown sugar Rat: tangle-furred blue-grey tabby she-cat with aquamarine eyes. Mate of Sugar. Occasionally assists her mate with the Trial. Pounces: light brown tom with muddy-brown eyes. Kit of Sugar and Rat. Rest coming soon. Prologue Thirty years ago ~ If you sail your ship across the sea, you will find a large landmass. At the shores you land on is a seemingly-uninhabited beach, dramatic cliffs towering over it. Someone left behind their climbing equipment by mistake, why is unknown. If you took it, and climbed to the peak of the bluffs, grass is taking control of the land, with plants everywhere. Trees grow in assorted clusters of 10 to 25 trees. If you left behind this forest, that beach, those cliffs, you return to human society. Except, you never left behind society in general. In that untamed wilderness lie the three Clans of cats. They grow and decline in waves, currently CoastalClan, the "Clan of the Sea", is largest. GrassClan, the "Clan of the Top", is smallest but growing. ShrewClan, the "Clan of the Ridges", is in the middle, location- and population-wise, but they are seeing an outbreak of blackcough, and with that the steady decrease of their population. At the full moon tonight, the Clans have gathered at Ridgehouse, an abandoned house overgrown with plants and ivies. It is on the border of ShrewClan and GrassClan, though it is neutral land- neither may claim it, CoastalClan can't either. The door of Ridgehouse rotted off long ago, so you just need to slip through the natural plant curtain to enter. Ridgehouse has three floors. The first is the Neutral Sickbay. Three years ago, the medicine cats, after a sign from StarClan, planted a garden of both rare and common herbs, grown for when emergencies happen. The second floor holds the Trial's Nest. Here, the former-Clanless reside. There are four main nest groups: those undertaking the Clan Trial to determine their Clan, those who will be sent to CoastalClan, those who will be sent to GrassClan, and those who will be sent to ShrewClan. Tonight, the third floor is buzzing with activity. The Clan leaders and Sugar, the former-loner who is the current Attendant to the Trial, stand on the ancient spruce-wood doors from a long-gone armoire. The Clans, Sugar's family, and those attempting the Clan Trial gather below. "I would like to speak first tonig-" Sugar began, before getting cut off by the leader of CoastalClan. "I have an accusation to make!" he howled. The crowd grew silent from Sugar's silencing. "There are traitors in CoastalClan!" Chapter 1 “DUCKKIT!” Moonwater hissed. She whisked a cool grey tail dappled with moon-silver towards her kit. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress